muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 0272
*Oscar the Grouch wants to borrow string from Big Bird, a safety pin from Susan, and a stick from Gordon. Big Bird thinks Oscar is going to use them to pop balloons and knock down kites in the park. Gordon realizes that Oscar wants to go fishing, and uses the objects to make a fishing pole. Gordon asks what Oscar if he will use worms for bait, and Oscar says no-- Slimey is a worm! He won't use any bait. Oscar says that he and his friend Melvin Meanie have packed their sandwiches (cauliflower and marshmallow on pumpernickel), and he heads off to the swamp. Upon his return Oscar proudly shows off his catch, which doesn't include any fish-- he went fishing for tin cans and old shoes. *Susan shows what happy and sad faces look like. *Bob talks about "rhythm". *Prairie Dawn invites Grover to dinner, but Grover can't come without Herry, who can't come without Cookie Monster, so Prairie invites all three of them, until she learns that they are not cats. *"The Word Family Song": UN *Cookie Monster and Ernie: Ernie has a plate full of cookies which is near him. Ernie walks back from the cookies which is far from him. While Ernie is far, Cookie Monster eats the plate full of cookies. *Today's Secret Drawing is an astronaut. *Hubley animation: A penguin repeats the rhythms of the sounds it hears, which include a drum, a door knock, a saw and a typewriter. *Film: Different kinds of bridges *Bill Cosby demonstrates sad. *Bill Cosby demonstrates happy. * Bert shows off his bottlecap collection to Ernie, who remembers that he found a Figgy Fizz bottle cap -- the very one that Bert needed to complete his collection. *"Jazz #10" *"Wanda the Witch" *Cartoon: A worm declares that the word "worm" is the only important word that begins with "W". A walrus retaliates by dumping a bucket of water on it. *Speech Balloon: "W" -- Water *Cartoon: "Poverty X"--A figure explains how X is used at the end of words. *Grover: Grover demonstrates the difference between "near" and "far" by running away from the camera and back, eventually fainting from exhaustion. *George the Farmer teaches "near" and "far". * Bert attempts to go under Ernie's umbrella while it's raining however; Ernie pushes Bert away from the umbrella every time he explains how the rain can make him feel happy, sad, and angry. Bert agrees with Ernie when he mentions angry because it turns out Ernie has Bert’s umbrella. Ernie leaves holding Bert’s umbrella without Bert who is left soaking in the rain. *Flip Wilson shows how his teacher, Miss Johnson, taught the ABCs. *Cookie Monster and Ernie: Gordon asks Ernie to put three balls and a balloon into four small boxes. When Ernie learns the trick, he tries to play the game with Cookie Monster. *Cookie Monster and Herry sing "Circles". *Scanimate Films #10 *Grover demonstrates cooperation with monsters who are playing tug-of-war. *Film: Sounds--including rooster, sheep, cow, ducks, geese, and silence. *The People in Your Neighborhood-- Garbage Man, Barber __NOWYSIWYG__ 0272